epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NotOptimusPrime/Theodore Roosevelt vs John Rambo NOP Rap Battles 2
Ohai. I am back with my second fanmade battle. But like always, constructive criticism is nice but no hateful comments. I am still knew to this and want to know how I can do better. Now that's out of the way, today's battle takes 26th president of the United States and avid outdoorsman Roosevelt Theodore Roosevelt, and pits him against badass Green Beret and survival expert John Rambo to see who the superior badass survivalist is. Let me know if you have any questions on the comments. Almost forgot the talented Leandro for making the cover. Epic Lloyd as Theodore Roosevelt Jesse Wellens as John Rambo Beat: Total Destruction by Royal Audiosw.beatstars.com/beat/total-destruction-73082/play EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THEODORE ROOSEVELT VS JOHN RAMBO BEGIN Theodore Roosevelt 1st Verse (Starts at 0:11) Stand down and get burned my Roosevelt style. I'll crush this bitch like I mixed Taft and a crocodile. You're a lousy hitchhiker while I conquer and hunt tigers. Ask my homeboys in Cuba and they'll tell you I'm a Rough Rider (hya!) Now you got a low flow like your dough, yo. Step to me that's a no-no. You fail worse than Rambo You're no hero, you're a maniac. You should be put in a noose. You killed hundreds of me just by being a douche. Better watch out John, have you seen the News? Teddy is coming in strong and he's riding a moose. John Rambo 1st Verse (Starts at 0:39) For a fatass like you, try my rhymes for a course. I'll destroy your Riders like the Washington Police Force! I'm a beast in the far east. I got no time for ladies. I'm sporting lucius hair representing the eighties. I drop bombs! The most you did was capture Guam. Spitting fire harder than my return to Vietnam. I like you better in a museum, 'cause you're a worse leader than Carter. You're dated. I got millions of fans, and I don't need a Kickstarter. You're on Rushmore, so this battle is getting pretty'' Rocky''. But they call you Teddy Bear, 'cause you're a big ass softy! Teddy Roosevelt 2nd Verse (Starts at 1:08) You talk a lot of shit for a hippie with boy scout survival skills. Compared to me, you'd be killed. So drink my piss like Bear Grylls! A sharp knife like yours has now match for my killer wits. But I'll just speak softly 'cause I'm carrying this big stick! John Rambo 2nd Verse (Starts at 1:20) I can take out hundreds and I don't need to reload. I don't care about your little Sylvester, so just leave me Stallone! I'm like a predator on his prey. On attack, you can't defend. I drew first, second, and third Blood and left all the Roosevelts dead! (Announcer starts at 1:32) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP (Bullets shot at Logo) BATTLES OF HISTORY! (Endslate rolls) (Ends at 2:06) Dante Tweet Hint for Next battle: Look to the skies for the next battle, or your computer screen. Category:Blog posts